


Sweet Escape

by sunflowerbi



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Cat Grant Comes Back, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Kara missed her, Love Confessions, Swimming, They are gay, minor minor angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-24 21:00:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20020948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowerbi/pseuds/sunflowerbi
Summary: Whenever Kara is overwhelmed with Supergirl things, she escapes to Cat's beach house, which is always quiet since Cat left to "dive." This time though, it's a bit different.prompt: pre-relationship, swimming, sexual tension, first kiss





	Sweet Escape

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DiNovia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiNovia/gifts).



> Hey!!! I've been in Quite the slump with writing recently, but I'm actually not completely unhappy with this.
> 
> More importantly, I hope you like it! This prompt was fun, thank you for giving me a good reason to write!

Kara wasn’t sure why she came here so often, maybe it was the quiet crash of the waves in the distance, or the heat of the sun mixed with the cool of the water that she so often found herself floating in. Or, more likely, it was the memory of Cat, her voice shockingly soft as she told Kara that if she ever needed an escape, she was welcome. Whenever a Supergirl fight didn’t go as well as she’d hoped, whenever Alex couldn’t talk because she was on DEO business, whenever she woke up in the middle of the night, another dream of someone who wasn’t here anymore.

So, she floated down, landing on the deck of the beach house just long enough to strip off her suit, leaving herself in the sports bra and boxer briefs she wore underneath. She then dove into the pool, staying under just long enough to feel the burning in her lungs, a reminder that she was real, that no matter what she wasn’t indestructible. When she pulled herself above the water again, she kept her eyes closed, taking a minute to imagine a world where when she opened them, Cat would be right beside her, not in whatever far away country she was in today.

Her superhearing picked up on something faint, the pattering of feet. Surely she wasn’t imagining things, she knew the fight hadn’t gone well but she had been tested, there were no unknown chemicals in her blood or on her skin. She was perfectly healthy, if a little beat up. Next thing was a familiar heartbeat, one she’d long ago memorized. She knew what each and every change in it meant, the strong and quickened beats of anger, the slowed down beats in her sleep, the way it skipped a beat whenever she heard about something she knew would be a scoop for CatCo. The heartbeat was so familiar, but should be in Tokyo, or France, or Timbuktu.

“I thought I heard something in my pool.” Cat spoke when she finally reached the door, stepping outside gently.

“Cat.” That was all Kara could manage at the moment, her eyes stuck on Cat’s figure, she couldn’t believe she was here, certain they had missed something in all of those scans.

“That’s what they call me.”

“I didn’t expect you to be here.” Kara swam to the edge as Cat came nearer, still hoping to prove to herself that this wasn't all in her head, that Cat was really here, really standing in front of her.

“It’s my house after all.” Cat laughed, sitting at the edge of the pool, sticking her feet in the cool water.

“You left your home.” Kara knew she shouldn’t use those words, shouldn't let Cat know how much she was hurt by her leaving.

“Yes, well. It might have been one of my rare mistakes.” Cat whispered, sounding sad, regretful.

“Swim with me.”

“I’m not exactly dressed for the occasion.” Cat looked tempted, her eyes trailing over the water.

“Do it anyway.” Kara left little room for conversation, just enough for Cat to reject her if she really wanted to.

Cat didn’t answer, instead just removing the silk robe she was wearing and gently slipping in, swimming near Kara, but not too close.

“So, are you staying this time?” Kara whispered, her hands beginning to fidget as nerves suddenly flooded her system. She didn't want to sound desperate, but she missed Cat, missed her voice, the way she walked, the way she lit up any room she was in. She didn't want to sound desperate, but the truth was, she _was_ desperate. Desperate not to lose her again.

“I think so. I found there were too many things I missed when I wasn’t here.” Cat answered, moving closer.

“I’m glad you’re back.” Kara said, trying to build the confidence she'd had earlier.

“It’s good to see you.” Cat was quiet again, her voice just above a whisper, “I kept up with your writing, with your work as Supergirl.”

“Oh.” Kara hasn’t expected that, certainly hadn’t expected Cat to admit it. “I kept up with you too, the work you did with those kids was really great. CatCo would’ve loved to write a story on it.”

“Plenty of people would’ve loved to write about it, but I was supposed to be hiding away from all that.”

The two fell into silence for a bit, Cat eventually laying on her back to float. With Cat’s eyes closed Kara took a moment to look the woman over. She was wearing a bra, deep blue and probably made of something expensive, with matching underwear that came just barely up to her waist. She looked relaxed, at least for the moment, and she looked gorgeous, as always.

“Is there something you want?” Cat opened one eye to look over at her.

Summoning the confidence it took to tell Cat to swim with her, Kara finally managed, “You.”

Cat looked at Kara, her body righting itself in the water, “Haven’t I taught you to dive?”

Kara didn’t need to be told twice, and she closed the gap between the two of them. Her lips were gentle and her hands found purchase on Cat’s hips, holding her steady and close. This was apparently too slow for Cat, who flipped them so that Kara was against the side of the pool, she kissed Kara harshly, with a passion that told Kara she wasn’t the only one who’d wanted this for a while.

Kara broke the kiss for a moment, “is this just sex for you? Because I can’t go back after this, if you just want to get me out of your system I need you to tell me. I’m in love with you, I want you in more ways than this. I need you in more ways.”

“I’m in love with you too. I want you in ways I can’t believe I want you. I want to have sex with you, believe me I do,” Cat raked her nails up Kara’s abs to prove a point, “but it’s about so much more than that. Darling, I'll tell you a million ways I want you in the morning. Right now though, I need to kiss you.”

Kara kissed Cat again, this time quickly, letting relief flood her system as she fell into the arms of the woman she loved, who _loved her_ _too_.

They kissed for what felt like hours, pausing only for Kara to fly them inside, away from the prying eyes of the open world and into a bed where they could take their time and discover each other.

They eventually fell asleep, as night became morning, tangled in each other and completely exhausted, but happier than they'd ever imagined.


End file.
